Amnesia
by SpiritOfItachi
Summary: What will happen when sasuke suffers amnesia after being hit with a kunai in the forehead? Who will he forget? And will he even know who he is? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Driven by the unwillingness to lose, Sasuke pushed through the pain. "I have won you don't have a chance" a strange looking ninja said. Sasuke refused to give in. Sasuke saw it coming almost as if it was in slow motion. The kunai flew at him. So aware of its coming, yet so unable to move. It hit him square in the forehead. Feeling woozy, Sasuke passed out. Unaware of his surroundings, hours passed, and he couldn't move. he went in and out of consciousness, and at points he thought he had died. "Over here," he heard. he don't know how many people came to his aid, but he certain that there was at least two. The next time he was conscious, he realized that he was in a hospital bed. he realized that he was alive. They told Sasuke that they got the kunai out of his head. "How deep was it in there?" he asked. "Deep enough to pierce your brain." One responded. "Am I gonna be ok?" He asked. "We don't know"

The next time he was conscious, he realized that there were more people there than just the medics. "How are ya?" he heard a voice say. He knew that it was naruto speaking. "So, is this the logs doing?" He added with a smile. Then a high pitched voice broke the silence. "Heyyyyyyyyy, Sasuke." He looked at the pink haired girl, and could not figure out who she was. "I'm so glad you're ok" she added. "What's wrong?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Who are you?" Sasuke finally said. "Sasuke, it's me, Sakura." She said. "Who's Sakura?" He asked. It took her a long time to figure out what had happened. Naruto looked on in confusion (as always.) "What's going on?" He asked. "Sasuke doesn't remember who I am." Sakura noted. Naruto still didn't get it. "Sasuke, you're joking right, you should remember sakura, she's loved you for years, and I really think you love her too."

"It must be because of the kunai that hit me in the head." Sasuke interrupted. "So, how do we fix this?" Naruto said as everyone else thought it. "I don't know." Sakura said. Hinata walked in the room, and immediately naruto's attention was drawn away from sasuke and to hinata. "Hi naruto." She said shyly. "How is sasuke doing?" She added. "Well, he forgot who sakura was, but other than that he's doing exceptionally well for someone who got hit in the brain with a kunai less than a day ago." Naruto said sarcastically. "Hi hinata." Sasuke said. "Well that's strange, he remembers me but I've only seen him a handful of times, and he can't remember Sakura who was on team 7 with him."

"Yes, Hinata, that is what I would like call stating the obvious." "Well, at least other ninjas can't see me coming from a mile away: Mr. bright orange jumpsuit." Hinata returned. "What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked. "Sorry, you didn't have to act like a jerk though when I said that." "Yeah, you're right, Hinata, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. "If you two are done having a moment, we have a serious problem here!" Sakura interrupted. Hinata was upset because she knew that naruto was about to kiss her and then sakura had to go and ruin it like that. "I wonder what else sasuke can't remember."

"Hey, guys, wait a minute, what do you mean by 'was on team 7'." Sasuke said after thinking for a long time. "Um, you left team 7 six years ago, joined orochimaru, killed him, killed Itachi, joined the akatsuki, left them, and then came back to the village hidden in the leaves." Naruto stated. Sasuke stared in disbelief. He sat there without a word to say, he stood up and started pacing around the room as he thought. Sakura thought to herself "Yay, he is still wearing the hospital gown with the crack down the backside."

"Sakura, what perverse thing are you thinking about now?" "Um……….. Nothing, giggle." After a couple of minutes everyone left so sasuke could think to himself.

Sasuke thought for a long time about what naruto and hinata had said. But above all he couldn't stop thinking about the pink-haired girl that claimed she knew him. Somehow he knew inside that he knew her. He just couldn't remember how, or even where he could remember her from or what kind of friends that they were with each other. He still couldn't remember why he left the hidden leaf or even where he went before he finally decided that it was time to come back. He was determined to figure out who this "sakura" girl was, and why he left the hidden leaf village.


	2. Information

The next day, sakura, naruto, and hinata came back to the hospital to check in on sasuke. He was still contemplating the occurrences of the previous day. "Are you doing any better?" Sakura said. "Yeah, but I still can't for the life of me remember who you are." "You will remember me soon enough." She stated. "Yeah, at least I hope so." After a while the trio had to leave because they had to go to training.

"I wonder if he'll be alright." Sakura stated. "I know he'll be alright." Naruto said trying to comfort sakura. In a moment they were at the place where kakashi was supposed to be. After a while, kakashi finally showed up. "So, what's your excuse this time?" "Um…… Harry Potter." Kakashi said. "What the heck does that have to do with anything?" "He ate my fries." "WHAT?" "I was at McDonalds, ordered a big Mac, and he ate my fries, so I killed him." "OMG, you killed harry potter!" Sakura said in disbelief. "Yup, killed Ron too." "You're a BAD person."

Then, after the randomness ended, training began. Naruto tried to use a substitution jutsu, but all that happened was that naruto got hit with a foot in the head. "Ow!" He yelled. "You know you liked it." Sakura said sarcastically. "Dang straight!" Naruto pleasingly said. "Hahahahahahaha." Kakashi laughed. "I bet naruto could use another kick to the head." "Shut up, pervert." Sakura angrily said.

Then after a couple more hours, training ended. The two went back to see sasuke. When they got there, there was an ominous feel about it. They could almost tell that there was something weird about all of this. Sasuke was happy to see them. "Hi naruto, and um….. Sakura, is it?" "Hey, you're getting your memory back. You can remember my name now. That's awesome." "Yep, but that's about all that I can remember." "Oh well, you'll remember it all soon enough." "I hope so." "This is torture; it feels like my whole life is a dream. And I can't seem to shake this feel that something bad is about to happen." "There is a strange feel about this whole situation." Sakura noted.

Then, without warning, a ninja attacked. His village symbol remained unseen, but that didn't take away from the scariness of the whole situation.

Sasuke blocked the attack, and then attacked. He got the ninja in the leg with a kunai. The ninja still kept attacking, though, and sasuke continued to fight back. Naruto used shadow clones without the ninja even noticing it. In a moment, he had the ninja surrounded with nine shadow clones. He slowly closed in on the ninja, so he couldn't hear him. He attacked, but the ninja suddenly disappeared and no one saw where he went.

That whole night, sasuke couldn't sleep. He stayed up the whole entire night, and was unable to even blink without the thought of the ninja who attacked earlier that day. He knew that he had to stay awake, because if he fell asleep he might not wake up ever again. He refused to let it end like that, he had to find out these things which he lived but he still couldn't remember.

The two returned the next day. "Where's Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "She couldn't come; she had to go straight to training." "Why did I leave?" "What are you talking about, sasuke?" "Why did I ever leave the hidden leave village?" "You left because the evil chakra inside you made you leave to go join orochimaru." "Then what happened?" "You later killed orochimaru, and then went to go find and kill Itachi." "Why did I want to kill my older brother?" Sasuke asked in unbelief. "He killed your clan." "Why?" "Because he was forced to, but he didn't want to." "Why, then did I hate him?" "You didn't know that he actually a good person." "Eventually you found your older brother and killed him, but a couple days later, madara told you that he wasn't evil, so you decided to try to come back and destroy the hidden leaf, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it and decided to stay here with us."

Sakura was a little disappointed that he didn't ask about her at all. So she started talking about herself to maybe get sasuke to ask something about her. "You know sasuke, we kind of liked each other before you left." "We did? Cool."


	3. The End Of It

Naruto chuckled to himself. Sakura wanted to hit him but she wanted to maintain her composure in front of sasuke. Sasuke might have known what was going on had she lost it and decided to hit naruto. So sasuke began to ask questions about sakura, and after a long time they realized that they would be late for training if they had waited. Well, actually naruto announced that they had to leave. Sakura was mad but she knew that they had to leave.

The second they got in the hallway, sakura pummeled naruto. "What is your freaking problem?" She yelled out of anger. After about fifteen minutes they got to training. "You're two HOURS late." Kakashi said out of disbelief. "Sakura had to try to make sasuke start loving her." Naruto explained. "Are you kidding me?"

After training was over, the two headed back to the hospital. Sasuke was happy to see them because the last time anyone came to see him; it was them earlier this morning. "Ughh, waiting for you guys took forever." "Sorry, we just got caught up on the way here; Naruto had to make us stop at the ramen shop so he could get a bowl." "Naruto without ramen; now that would be terrifying." Sasuke said jokingly.

"So, what has been going on ever since we left?" Naruto asked. "Nothing, absolutely nothing; this place was so boring from the minute you guys left straight up to the minute you guys got back." "So, when are they gonna let you out of this creepy place?" "They said that I should be able to return to ninja activity in about a week; but I should be able to get out of the hospital today." "That's great news, sasuke." "Wait a minute, you got hit in the head with a kunai and you're getting out of the hospital less than a week later." "Well, that's because this is an anime show, naruto, nothing here makes sense." "Yeah, you're right. It would be so anticlimactic if it took sasuke three months and thirty episodes to get out of the hospital."

About an hour later sasuke was released from the hospital and the three walked home together. Naruto's house was the first one that they stopped at. "Goodnight sasuke and sakura. See you guys in the morning." Naruto did not know how untrue that statement was.

Without warning the ninja that attacked sasuke in the woods attacked them. Sasuke fended him off for as long as he could but the ninja knocked him off of his feet. The ninja then proceeded to attack sakura. Sasuke watched as he was barely able to move. Eventually sasuke started moving again, but he feared that he wouldn't make in time He saw the kunai but she didn't.

In a moment, the kunai was flying through the cold air. It was about to hit her but he wouldn't let that happen. He dove in the way and he himself got hit in the head. This time, though was different, this time he wouldn't get back up after a few days in the hospital.

At that moment, he remembered her and remembered how he had loved her. He whispered his final words "go get him, someday I will see you again, someday we will meet." And then, a smile flashed across his face, a sight that was rare to see for anyone. Then, his composure fell and his head hung low. He had just died.

She got to her feet, looked at the ninja, and knew that she had to make sure that this ninja would not see the light of day ever again. She attacked but he dodged. Then another kunai flew from his hand, but this one hit her. It hit her right where one would expect your heart to be. But she refused to let this end this easily. She continued to fight until the man was on the ground and dead. She looked towards the sky as she realized that her life was coming to an end to. She sat down next to sasukes and waited for the end. She knew that yes, she would get to see him again. Although they never met again on earth, they still met again. They met somewhere up there in that dark blue sky.


End file.
